Like Amazake
by Angevon
Summary: Yosuke gets a New Years hug from Souji, but then his friend won't let go. [SoujiXYosuke]


[AN: This is my first shipfic and it's a slash, wow.

I... I kind of love this ship ;;

November/December Spoilers. The beginning is based on the New Years cutscene in Persona 4 Golden.

Amazake is a sweet drink made of fermented rice.

Thanks to Soma, as always, for without him I'd never have even played Persona, let alone write stories for it.]

* * *

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!"

Yosuke cheered with everyone, and, since he was still disappointed that the girls weren't wearing their kimonos to celebrate the holiday, he jokingly told Rise she couldn't have any of the amazake she'd been asking for earlier. He told Yukiko the same thing, trying to get a rise out her, but, as usual, she wasn't paying attention.

Then Chie noticed the light snowflakes drifting peacefully to the ground, and they all craned their heads towards the sky. It was snowing; the weather was finally back to normal—no more fog-filled days and nights.

They each took a cup of amazake from the old man tending the shrine, and talked about simple things while sipping it together: memories of the past year, plans for the new year. Yosuke was adamant about having a ski trip if the snow piled up high enough, and Yukiko mentioned that if it couldn't happen, they could at least enjoy the hot springs at her family's inn since they would be warm and running all winter long.

After they finished their amazake, Naoto yawned and noted that it was getting late. Kanji volunteered to walk her home, and Rise joined them since she did not live far from the shrine. Chie went with Yukiko because she was staying at the Amagi Inn for the holidays to help out, and Teddie somehow finagled an invitation to stay with them for the night, leaving Yosuke alone with Souji.

Yosuke picked up the empty cups left behind, and offered to take Souji's. "You done with that, partner?" Souji nodded and handed it to him.

Yosuke tossed the cups into a nearby trash can. He thought sourly about lecturing Rise for leaving her trash behind the next time they met. He had to clean up after people often enough at Junes to make it a sore point with him. She'd probably just find a way to make fun of him if he brought it up, though.

He turned back to Souji, but found that his friend had moved to the front of the shrine's offertory box, apparently making a wish.

Yosuke stifled a yawn and decided to wait for him. It was already late—what harm could staying out just a little longer do? He wanted to say goodnight, at least, or maybe walk home with his friend.

It was kinda funny, really. Souji was always the one walking people home. Yosuke remembered how he'd walked Naoto home practically every day for two weeks straight back in October. Had he been a bit jealous that Souji was hanging out with the new kid? Nah... With Naoto being a detective, they had probably been discussing the case, or the mystery of the TV World, Persona, and Naoto's newfound role in the team.

Yosuke warmed his hands with his breath. He should have worn gloves; it was a cold night. At least the snow had already stopped falling. He looked around. The shrine was now pretty much empty; everyone else celebrating there had gone home for the night.

Souji finished his prayer and turned around. He blinked in surprise at seeing Yosuke, and then put on a faintly puzzled smile. It was a bit awkward that he was still here, wasn't it? Yosuke shrugged it off with a greeting. "Happy New Year, partner."

Souji's smile became more genuine. "Happy New Year. But... you can go home now." He looked around, noting the empty shrine. "It's pretty late."

Yosuke tilted his head to the side in a shrug. "Well, I just wanted... to say thanks, again. I mean, I know I told you on the phone the other day, but... We really did it, right? We stopped the murders... and we saved the world. It's all thanks to you, you know, partner."

"It was nothing special."

Yosuke punched him lightly on the arm, to little effect because of the layers of clothing Souji was wearing to keep out the cold. "Dude, you're too modest. Without you I would've been eaten by those Shadows that second time we went into the TV World. Hell, and every time after that. You're something special."

Souji was quiet, looking at him speculatively. He then threw his arms wide open for a hug. Yosuke gave him a strange look. "Happy New Year," Souji said by way of explanation.

"Oh, fine," Yosuke said. He stepped into the hug, feeling a little silly. He patted his friend warmly on the back. "Happy New Year."

Before it became too awkward, Yosuke tried to step back, but... Souji wasn't letting go.

His mind began to reel. He knew the boy was a hugger. Hell, Yosuke'd been hugged by him before, back on the flood plain when he'd let out all his hurt and frustration over Saki-senpai. He'd been so pissed—not at the hug, but about Saki-senpai's senseless death—but... but... he had also been glad Souji had been there, to be a shoulder for him to cry onto. Only Souji could be allowed to see him that weak, and not judge him afterward.

Souji probably hugged Nanako-chan several times a day, but that's okay, she was his little cousin. But Souji had hugged lots of girls, too, according to the rumor mill, usually right after they'd confessed their love for him, only for him to tell them that he wasn't interested in being more than friends. Yosuke had assumed he was letting them down gently, since he'd be moving away from Inaba in the spring, but... he could at least have a little fling, right?

It was a bit strange, actually, Yosuke thought. Souji had plenty of girls to choose from. Ai-san, Marie-chan, that girl in band who played the trombone... And Rise made it no secret that she had a thing for him. But he was like a male version of Yukiko, or something. Heartbreaker Souji. Heh. Maybe he should coin that as a nickname for him.

"Uh, partner?" Yosuke said.

"Yosuke..." Souji mumbled into his shoulder. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Yosuke felt his face turn red. It was maybe a good thing they were still in a tight embrace so that Souji couldn't see him blushing. His friend didn't need to know how good it felt for him to hear that. "Y-yeah, well..."

He shifted in the embrace and hoped his headphones weren't being crushed, although they'd endured worse over the past year, since he'd worn them even when fighting Shadows in the TV World. And Souji would probably be careful; he knew how important they were to him...

The winter jackets they wore were bulky and in the way, but... Yosuke felt safe in his friend's arms. Souji was _strong_. Katana training and soccer practice had given him a lithe, muscular body, and he was tall, and he was always in control of every situation. And with his special Persona abilities, he was a master of combat, able to take on any role on the fly and adapt to any strategy needed.

Yosuke had been envious of him for so long... But November had changed that. When Nanako-chan had been kidnapped, he'd seen his friend at his most vulnerable. Yosuke had longed to support him, but he didn't know how, and he'd been afraid... So he promised himself that he'd stay by Souji's side until they finally caught the bastard that did it. Partners to the end, right?

And then December had come around, and Souji had stopped Yosuke from making the worst mistake of his life... stopped him from becoming a murderer himself.

They'd never talked about it again, but he'd always be grateful.

So, he could endure Souji's strange behavior quirks, like reading every book ever given to him, even magical girl manga, or contributing to Inaba's growing cat infestation... or hugging him quite a bit longer than appropriate.

"Umm, partner?" Yosuke repeated. There was no reply. Had Souji fallen asleep in his arms? He might be tired enough—the exhaustion from the last few months had to be be piling up on him, what with juggling training time in the TV World, finding that bastard murderer, working at all his part-time jobs, staying on top of his schoolwork, worrying over both Nanako-chan and Dojima-san in the hospital...

He could feel Souji's calm, rhythmic breathing. He really might have fallen asleep. Oh, man, that would be so awkward.

And... cute.

Shit, he was going to make _himself_ blush! Where had _that_ thought come from?

"Err..."

Souji sighed and pulled away, but his hands remained on Yosuke's arms, and he peered at Yosuke's face with just inches between them. He blinked tiredly and seemed to be searching for something.

"Umm, S-Souji..." Damn, now Yosuke couldn't hide the blush creeping over him. Why was his friend so damned close to him? But like hell if he was going to back down. He defiantly stared back.

Souji's gray eyes always reminded him of the overcast sky on a drizzly day. Although a bit dreary, those days were usually peaceful in Inaba. The light rain made everything seem cleaner somehow, made the grass greener the next day, the flowers more fragrant and colorful.

Souji wasn't a bad-looking guy, even with his silly bowl-cut hair. Yosuke couldn't fault Rise's taste at all. Or any of the other girls, really... N-not that he was looking, or anything! Yosuke bit his lower lip and turned his head away. "Dude, you're too close," he mumbled.

Souji slowly removed his hands from Yosuke's arms and stepped back. "Oh... I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's all right." Yosuke wiped his forehead, brushing back some of his light brown hair. How was he sweating in this cold? He shook his head and crossed his arms, assuming his most natural—and hug-resistant—pose.

Now Souji was staring at him like a lost puppy, or something. Well, probably kitten, knowing him.

It was... kind of adorable.

No! Weird. It was _weird!_

Yosuke shook his head again. What the hell was wrong with him? He was pretty sure the drinks had been non-alcoholic... Besides, they'd each only had one.

Souji sighed. "Goodnight, Yosuke," he said, and he started to walk past him towards the street in front of the shrine.

It all clicked into place in Yosuke's head, and before he knew it he was pulling on Souji's sleeve to stop him from leaving. "W-wait!" he called. Souji stopped, and Yosuke wheeled him around and pulled him into another embrace.

"But we already hugged for the New Year..." Souji whispered.

"Dumbass!" Yosuke said, and he pressed his lips to his friend's mouth.

He didn't know why he did it. Maybe he'd always thought this way about Souji... Yeah, probably, somewhere buried deep within... He could admit it now. But he was pretty sure that this was what Souji'd been trying to get him to do a few minutes ago.

And by Souji's response, he was right. Souji kissed him back, gently at first, as if afraid of spooking him, and then with growing feeling. Yeah, with that passion there was no denying this was what he had wanted. Yosuke felt like his face was so warm that it could melt all the snow around them.

Yosuke broke the kiss and buried his face in Souji's shoulder. "S-Souji," he said, trembling. He could feel Souji's right hand mussing his hair, and his left was stroking his back. He didn't know what to do or say next... so he said, "Dude, you taste like amazake..."

"You taste like warm," Souji replied.

"'Warm'? That's not even a flavor!"

"And amazake, too," Souji conceded.

Yosuke was wondering what to say next when he felt warm skin on his hands; Souji had taken them into his own. Souji brought them up to his lips, and then breathed softly on them to warm them up. "Ah, no, that's..." Yosuke murmured. His hands tingled... This was a bit much for him; his body was responding in ways he wasn't quite ready for.

As if sensing that, Souji let him go and stepped away, the warmth of his body so close to his suddenly withdrawing. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"H-hey...!" Yosuke called after him, but he was too flustered by what had happened to stop him this time.

He watched Souji leave the shrine, the snow gently beginning to fall once again, the taste of amazake lingering on his lips.


End file.
